Hidden Sides
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Memang kadang, ada sisi-sisi yang hanya ditampilkan di depan orang yang disayangi, ya?


**.**

**.**

**Hidden Sides**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Nara Shikamaru/Temari; K+, Romance

© kazuka, december 15th, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru kira Temari hanyalah tipikalisasi wanita yang tak berbeda dengan ibunya. Tipe wanita pengomel, yang akan mencelanya bahkan hanya karena kesalahan kecil. Atau menyentilnya dengan kalimat pedas ketika ada satu hal yang dirasanya kurang pas untuk seleranya.

Jenis wanita yang harus membuatnya menutup kuping jika dua hal di atas terlontar terus setiap harinya.

Sekali dua kali memandangnya lebih jauh, Shikamaru mulai mengenalnya makin mendalam. Dia sosok wanita tegas dengan sorot mata yang mengatakan kepastian akan keyakinan hatinya. Lingkungan yang menuntutnya demikian, ia adalah kakak dari dua adik lelaki dan ditinggalkan ibunya sejak ia kecil. Membuatnya untuk berlatih menempa diri sendiri dengan tugas rangkap—sebagai kakak, teman bahkan ibu.

Temari mengenal Shikamaru pertama kali sebagai pemuda pemalas yang entah punya tujuan hidup atau tidak. Menguap berkali-kali seolah kehidupan utamanya ia dapatkan waktu tidur saja. Berkali-kali mengucapkan "merepotkan" seolah itu adalah mantra yang menyangga nyawanya.

Tipe laki-laki yang hanya akan ia lewati dengan mata bosan, atau ia jewer daun telinganya jika Shikamaru adalah adiknya.

Tapi semakin jauh Temari mengenal, ternyata Shikamaru adalah si IQ diatas 200 yang menyimpan seribu satu ide luar biasa di otaknya, menyembunyikan kemampuan mencengangkan di balik sorot mata mengantuknya. Si jenius yang tak ingin tampak jenius.

—

Dan mereka saling menunjukkan sisi tersembunyi mereka satu sama lain—dipermulakan oleh ketidaksengajaan yang tak disadari, tapi begitu mereka tahu... ternyata masing-masing sudah kenal sisi tersimpan mereka yang tak mereka tunjukkan untuk orang lain.

—

Adalah hari itu—pengejaran Sasuke. Shikamaru terdesak dan Temari kebagian tugas untuk membantunya.

Adu argumen yang menunjukkan sisi nyata mereka sempat terjadi. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru akan mengeluarkan ocehannya soal pria-wanita dan itu membuat Temari ingin melemparkan Shikamaru dengan libasan kipasnya saja.

—Dan, misi Temari sukses. Menghancurkan musuh dan lantas, ia menoleh pada Shikamaru sambil tersenyum cerah.

Shikamaru tertegun sebentar. Senyuman yang diwarnai pantulan bias-bias jemari matahari—lebar tersungging dengan geligi putih rapi tampil berderet sempurna.

Sebuah ekspresi yang malah memberi kesan pada Shikamaru: bahwa Temari bukan hanya seorang wanita dengan ego batu dan pendirian setinggi pencakar langit—ia adalah remaja yang punya senyum jahil gadis cilik.

—

.

—

Adalah waktu dimana misi telah selesai. Namun berstatus gagal. Ada perasaan tertentu dalam hati Temari yang membuatnya menolak ajakan kedua adiknya untuk segera pergi ke penginapan—ia menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya teman Shikamaru menunggui teman-temannya yang belum sadarkan diri.

Hening merasuk, namun ketika argumen mulai terjadi, Shikamaru memilih mundur. Dan bertemu ayahnya di selasar.

Sang ayah menceramahinya dengan kalimat yang cukup membuat Temari ikut-ikutan berempati. Shikamaru membeku dari langkahnya—ia tertunduk kemudian menangis.

Menyesal karena ia merasa tak berguna sebagai ketua dan nyaris membahayakan nyawa kawan-kawannya.

Temari tidak berkomentar apapun—padahal ini bisa jadi objek ejekannya pada sesi argumen mereka yang hampir selalu terjadi tiap kali mereka bertemu.

Di sinilah ia lihat bagian lain dari kepribadian Shikamaru. Orang itu bukan cuma pemuda pecandu _shogi_ yang bisa menjadi mesin pemikir fantastis—dia adalah sosok yang memiliki sisi rapuh dan punya rasa tanggung jawab tinggi pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan begitu menyayangi semuanya sampai-sampai ia menumpahkan air mata saking takutnya kehilangan mereka.

—

—

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." Temari sekuat tenaga mengatur nafasnya. Sesekali ia pejamkan matanya. Aroma keringat campur darah menjalar kemana-mana—entah itu dari dirinya atau orang-orang lain di sekitar sini.

Kadang, ia benci arena perang. Tapi untuk itulah dia—_mereka_, tepatnya, para ninja—hidup.

Nyeri di kaki kanannya, perih di sudut wajahnya serta ngilu pada kepalanya berusaha ia abaikan. Ia harus menyusun strategi secara cepat agar bisa terus maju dan mendesak musuh-musuh putih menyebalkan yang seperti tanah liat itu.

Temari bersandar pada batu besar itu, menatap tinggi ke langit untuk sekedar cari inspirasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara teman satu timnya menghampiri.

Ya, teman satu tim. Satu 'tim' sejak era mereka pertama kenal. Dipertemukan takdir untuk saling melawan pada ujian _chuunin_ babak kedua, saling membantu dalam berkali-kali misi setelahnya. Selalu menjadi _guide_ dirinya tiap datang ke Konoha... Ditambah kali ini: satu tim lagi dalam perang dunia ninja keempat!

"Temari?" ulang Shikamaru. Sekarang pemuda itu turut menyandarkan diri dengan nafas turun-naik yang tak stabil pula.

"Oh?" Temari baru merespons. "Y-ya.?." ia menjawab getir.

Di kepalanya masih terekam bagaimana tadi ia nyaris terbunuh. Dilempar tanpa sempat melawan, terhentak pada sebuah batu dan ia yakin benturannya sangat keras. Bahkan pandangannya kadang mengabur, pertanda bahwa ada saraf yang jadi tidak normal.

"Bohong," Shikamaru menghardik serta mendelik. "Kau kena sayatan. Pakai ini dulu. Ino memberiku ini untuk -saat-saat darurat," ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari saku rompinya.

"Si-simpanlah itu. Nanti kalau kau perlu, gawat," Temari menjawab pelan.

"Wanita keras kepala," Shikamaru menggeleng. Dia membuka kemasan obat itu, dan kemudian mengoleskannya pada luka Temari yang memanjang dari dekat telinganya hingga dagu dan leher.

"Akh!"

"Tahanlah. Memang agak perih tapi sembuhnya lebih cepat."

Temari akhirnya membiarkan saja jari Shikamaru bekerja pada wajahnya.

Takut. Ia takut. Kejadian tadi begitu menyudutkannya, ia nyaris mati dan tidak pernah ia diserang sampai semengerikan itu. Untung saja ada rekan satu timnya yang lain, yang berasal dari Kumogakure dan membiarkannya menepi sementara.

"Kau takut, heh?"

Shikamaru bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Yang membuat Temari hanya tertegun dan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Hal luar biasa yang ia temui sepanjang perkenalannya dengan Shikamaru, mereka bisa saling membaca dalam diam.

"Cuma gara-gara yang tadi kau takut? Mana _Sabaku_ _no_ Temari yang keras kepala dan suka sok percaya diri tiap melawan laki-laki?"

Gadis itu menggigit ujung bibirnya, "aku nyaris mati tadi. Dia terlalu mengerikan."

"Hanya karena itu? Kau terlalu syok cuma gara-gara terbentur?"

Ya, Temari tahu itu konyol. Mungkin ini hanyalah akumulasi dari berbagai ketakutan yang selama ini ia timbun dalam-dalam, yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan optimisme tinggi dan ternyata ketika ia 'ditampar' dengan serangan telak, semuanya muncul ke permukaan.

"Aku..."

"Simpan dulu takutmu. Kita masih harus menuju musuh sebenarnya," Shikamaru berdiri duluan. Sesaat setelah ia tunggu dan Temari tidak juga ikut berdiri, ia ulurkan tangannya.

Temari bukannya tidak mau. Ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang masih sakit dan ia masih perlu waktu untuk meredakan keterkejutannya akan aksi yang dilancarkan padanya barusan.

Ia masih menggigit bibirnya, bahkan lebih keras.

"Jangan cengeng. Kau yang sering mengataiku kenapa jadi lemah begini? —Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau bukan Temari?"

Ketegasan itu mendorong Temari untuk menyambut uluran tangan Shikamaru. Meski masih cukup berat, ia serahkan saja dirinya untuk disambut pemuda itu.

"Jangan menangis dulu di sini. Temari yang kitahu bukan yang seperti ini."

Setelah sekian jangka waktu mengenal—Temari bisa menemukan ketegasan dari Shikamaru.

... Bukan cuma tuturan "merepotkan" yang berulang.

Setelah sekian jangka waktu saling tahu—Shikamaru bisa menemukan momen dimana Temari juga bisa menunjukkan kelemahan besarnya.

... Bukan hanya seringai pongah yang penuh keyakinan.

—

—

Adalah waktu dimana perang sudah usai, dan hari-hari yang biasa terulang kembali. Beberapa ninja muda berkumpul sambil melangkah santai menyusur Konoha.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji dan Kankurou—juga Tenten dan Temari dari golongan wanita. Mereka mengobrolkan hal biasa dan kadang saling tertawa.

"_Yakiniku_ di sini enak sekali, ya?" Kankurou mengalihkan direksi pembicaraan ke makanan yang baru saja sampai ke perut mereka. "Andainya di Sunagakure ada yang begitu."

"Ya, ya! Yakiniku-Q memang paling enak seduniaaa!" Chouji mengacungkan lengannya yang habis menyuap keripik tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Ya tentu saja enak. Makannya dengan mengorbankan dompet orang lain, sih," Kiba mendengus—menyesali niatnya yang mengajak orang-orang ini makan yang akhirnya mengakibatkan dompetnya sendiri yang mengempes.

Gelak tawa lepas kemudian—untuk sisi para lelaki. Shikamaru mencuri delikan melalui sudut mata, sekedar memperhatikan diam-diam apa saja yang dibahas Tenten dan Temari.

"Hm, benarkah? Mungkin aku bisa minta bibitnya untuk dibawa ke Suna. Eh, tapi apa bisa tumbuh dan berbunga, ya?"

"Coba letakkan dalam ruangan saja! Disiram yang rajin~ serius Temari-_san_ mau minta? Nanti aku ambilkan di rumahku. Malam ini kubawakan, ya? Besok kau sudah pulang, kan?"

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Hanya sekilas lengkung tipis yang ditangkap Shikamaru setelah ucapan terima kasih tadi. Hei, bukannya wanita itu punya sebuah senyum cengiran lebar seperti bocah? Kemana senyum itu ia sembunyikan? Menguap waktu perangkah?

"Hei, Shikamaru-_kun_! Kau menguap terus sejak tadi, mana semangat masa mudamu? Perang sudah selesai tapi kita harus tetap semangat, uwwooooo!" Lee, seperti biasa—orasi masa muda yang terus ia dengungkan kesana-kemari.

"Ah, merepotkan saja..."

Temari melirik ketika kata yang begitu familiar itu mampir di pendengarannya. Pemandangan yang lagi-lagi sama, pemuda berkuncir yang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menutupnya dengan tangan—sebulir air melekat di sudut matanya—efek dari menguapnya yang begitu lebar.

Heh, itukah pemuda yang waktu perang kemarin memarahinya dengan suara mantap dan menghardiknya, serta membalikkan kata 'cengeng' padanya yang sering menjadikan itu sebagai ejekan?

—

—

"Jangan kangen denganku. Jangan cengeng lagi. Kau sudah punya murid. Jangan sampai kau menangis di depannya."

"Apa, sih, wanita merepotkan?" Shikamaru menatap malas. Gaara dan Kankurou sudah lebih jauh melangkah keluar dari gerbang, sementara Temari masih sibuk mengomel begini, di hadapannya. "Aku sudah besar, tahu."

"Kau harus jadi guru yang keren. Kau boleh menangis di depanku tapi tidak di depannya."

"Yaaa, yaaa, aku mengerti."

Seusai kalimat itu, Temari segera berbalik.

Shikamaru bingung. Serasa ada yang kurang.

Oh.

Temari tiba-tiba berbalik. Sinar matahari menimpa wajahnya, senyum itu pun terkulas lebar. Tarikan antar kedua ujung bibir yang begitu tinggi melengkung ke atas. Gigi rapi putih yang tampil sepenuhnya mengubah kesan senyum itu menjadi cengiran yang biasanya. Jahil. Seakan mengejek Shikamaru.

Tapi... Shikamaru menyukainya.

"Temari," Shikamaru menyebut nama—menghentikan langkah Temari sekali lagi.

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati di jalan..." Shikamaru seakan ragu untuk meneruskan yang selanjutnya. "Ah, sesekali pakailah kimono hitammu itu. Kau..."

"Kenapa dengan kimono hitamku?" Temari tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak nyengir lebar lagi.

"Kau... Lebih bagus dengan itu," Shikamaru mengangkat pundak. "Ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Jangan terlalu kelelahan. Kalau butuh bantuan, kirimkan saja lewat elang. Konoha akan dengan senang hati membantu," senyumnya ramah.

Alis Temari terangkat. Lantas, ia terkikik. "Sudah kubilang, tidak usah terlalu merindukanku begitu, Tuan Pemalas. Bulan depan aku akan kembali lagi ke Konoha untuk kunjungan kenegaraan."

"Terserah kaulah, Nona Merepotkan," Nara Shikamaru menggeleng. "Selamat jalan kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa bulan depan."

Dan sosok itu menghilang. Menyusul kedua adiknya setelah sempat menitipkan lagi senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

::

Menurut Shikaku—seorang wanita akan menunjukkan sisi lembutnya di hadapan lelaki yang dicintainya.

—_Dan Shikamaru yakin bahwa cengiran lebar itu adalah hanya untuk dihadapannya._

Menurut pengalaman Temari mengamati lingkungan—seorang laki-laki, bagaimanapun sifat dia, akan ada hal khusus yang ia tunjukkan di hadapan wanita yang ia sayangi.

—_Dan Temari yakin, bahwa hanya ia teman wanita yang pernah melihat Shikamaru menangis sampai sebegitunya, melihat sisi tegas Shikamaru yang berpendirian penuh, dan sisi hangat yang siap merangkulnya dengan senyuman._

::

Karena sisi lain itulah yang membuat mereka saling mempelajari bahwa selama ini... mereka dipertemukan bukan hanya karena kebetulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: jiwa ShikaTema-ku sedang membara uwwoooo /plakplak /sendalmelayang

Um, apa inti ceritanya ketangkep? Cuma ide sepintas lewat yang... yah, begitulah. #ngumpet

Yang jelas, ini adalah jabaran tentang apa yang Shikaku bilang ke Shikamaru soal wanita: "perempuan itu akan menunjukkan sisi lembutnya di hadapan laki-laki yang ia sayangi." see what? setiap kali arc yang ada kerjasama Shikamaru – Temari, pasti ada bagian dimana ini cewek nyengir2 gitu abis ngalahin musuh. Waktu pengejaran Sasuke, dan pas filler episode di akhir-akhir Naruto pre-shippuuden, mereka ngalahin musuh dari Desa Takumi. Padahal kita tahu Temari cewek galak ya? Kok bisaaa gitu malah jadi senyum-senyum macem anak kecil waktu bareng Shikamaru—ah, MK-sensei, I know you're hinting something! /plakplak /sepatumelayang

Oke, rambling-nya cukup. Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya! /:D/


End file.
